Dudas en el camino
by Chia Moon
Summary: MIyako es justamente todo lo contrario que él desea. Todas las cualidades que no le atraen, las posee ella. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no puede evitar caer en sus brazos? ¿Por qué se marcha culpablemente siempre?


Por culpa del reto de Ahiru-san, salió esta cosa rara xD Leer las advertencias y bajo vuestro propio riesgo.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Dudas en el camino.

 **Pareja:** Daiyako.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, situaciones sexuales. Lenguaje Soez.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Todo eran defectos en ella. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Sus grandes gafas. Su carácter alocado. La capacidad para soltarte en la cara lo que no te gustaría escuchar. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Que fuera tan liberal. Incluso su maldición para encontrarse con chicos guapos y aún así, tirarle la caña a una mujer.

Daisuke odiaba tanto esas cosas y siempre sus caracteres chocaban. Entonces; ¿por qué no podía olvidarse de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué todas las mañanas abandonaba su cama maldiciéndose por ello?

* * *

º **Dudas en el camino** º

.

.

* * *

.

 **No existen las razones**

Miyako murmuró a su lado. Nada entendible. Solo era un rumor de su voz mientras dormía y se abrazaba a su almohada.

Daisuke lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Miró la curva de su espalda, desnuda, perderse en las sábanas. Era preciosa. Una piel limpia y curvilínea. Que marcaba sus formas femeninas y acentuaba sus deseos. Sí. Mierda. Sus deseos. Porque volvía a sentir el tirón en sus ingles. Algo que no debería de pasar tras una noche de puro sexo.

Los cabellos le caían sobre su hombro y algunos sobre la almohada. Apenas podía verle la oreja y parte de la mejilla. Sus ojos cerrados. La punta de las largas pestañas. Su respiración.

Tiró de la sábana para cubrirla y se obligó a sí mismo a salir de la cama.

De algún modo, su ropa estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación. No. Su camisa estaba en la entrada. Ahí donde ella se la había arrancado al igual que sus botones. Así que tendría que hacer virguerías con ella para que la gente no le mirase como si fuera un borracho.

Se pasó las manos por los cabellos.

Si hubiera estado borracho todo tendría una explicación. La culpa, más bien, sería de alcohol.

Pero no lo había estado. Y ella tampoco.

Simplemente, ocurría.

Quizás porque ambos eran corazones despechados. O porque simplemente la cosa siempre se calentaba entre ellos y no había forma de pararlo.

No lo sabía.

De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que Miyako era todo lo contrario a lo que él buscaba en una mujer.

Ella era escandalosa. Poco femeninas muchas veces. Enamoradiza. De lágrima y gritos fáciles.

Pero en la cama eso no importaba.

Se puso en pie y el espejo le devolvió su propio reflejo. Tenía marcas de chupetones por todo su pecho y cuello. La espalda arañada y un arañazo en la cara.

Siempre salía magullado, porque con Miyako era esa clase de sexo el que obtenía. El que deseabas apresurarte para repetir.

Sin embargo, todas las mañanas de las veces que ocurría, él se escabullía fuera de la cama. Se vestía y sin decir nada, se marchaba para regresar a su casa.

Generalmente, cuando él se acostaba, Takeru despertaba. Este solo le dedicaba una mirada estudiosa y no le decía nada más. Él tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Pero sí había escuchado al rubio murmurar con Ken.

—De nuevo ha venido a las ocho.

—¿Una vez más? — Ken era más amable, más tranquilo y solía cubrirle muchas veces.

—A este paso le costará terminar la universidad. Se ha saltado muchas clases. Y últimamente casi no es él mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ken. Siempre tan despistado para algunas cosas.

—Pues que no se emociona como antes. Es como si estuviera pensado. Y eso es raro en él. Le conozco, es más de actuar y soltar por la boca lo que siente que callárselo. Que lo haga, es realmente misterioso.

Sin embargo, Daisuke sabía que Ken no le exigiría nada. Tampoco podía contárselo como cualquier cosa. Porque todos sabían que Miyako soltaba cosas de Ken, geniales, hermosas. Cosas que nunca soltaría de Daisuke. Por ende, esperaban que ambos terminaran juntos.

Probablemente, ni sospecharían de que él se metía todas las noches en el cuerpo de Miyako. Y que ella se metía dentro de él de una forma tan personal que no existía el mundo hasta mucho después.

—

.

 **Las preguntas no tienen respuestas**

—¡Es guapísimo, en serio!

Miyako estaba desnuda, con las piernas dobladas y una revista apoyada sobre estas. Sus senos brillaban y por un instante, se le antojó volver a metérselos en la boca.

Pero ella estaba enfrascada en mirar una revista de moda que le había llegado y mientras él se ponía los vaqueros, se empeñó en que compartiera su gusto por un tipo que solo llevaba unos boxers como toda ropa.

—Todos te parece guapos— gruñó mientras buscaba su camiseta—. ¿Dónde demonios…?

Miyako había hecho un puchero y le miró enarcando una ceja.

—Ah. Está sobre el sofá.

Daisuke bufó.

—¿Alguna vez despertaremos donde esté toda nuestra ropa?

—Ni idea— respondió ella y clavó sus ojos en su espalda—. Tampoco es malo que terminemos durmiendo en la cama.

Daisuke se quedó un instante en la puerta, mirándose las puntas de los pies descalzos. Miyako continuaba pasando las páginas de la revista, pero esta vez, no parecía prestar demasiada atención.

—¿Sabes por qué nos acostamos? — soltó.

Ella detuvo sus dedos por encima de las hojas. Seguramente mirando su espalda, arañada y mordida por ella. Si lo sopesó o no, no estaba seguro. Cuando sus palabras salieron, fue como si realmente lo hubiera hecho pero tampoco encontrara otra lógica.

—Porque ambos queremos.

—¿Nada especial? — cuestionó.

—¿Quieres que lo sea? — inquirió ella.

Daisuke la miró entonces. Miyako realmente le estaba mirando. Con las gafas y los cabellos cayendo sobre sus senos. Con la sábana apenas cubriéndole las caderas. Sintió su sexo palpitar y se dio cuenta que no iba a terminar de vestirse.

Ella movió la mano y dejó la revista a un lado. Él se acercó chasqueando la lengua.

Justo cuando ella abría los pantalones y metía sus dedos, él siseó.

—No lo sé.

—

.

 _ **Cuando las preferencias cambian**_

Tenía veintiocho años. Ella veintinueve.

¿Qué importaba realmente eso? Nada. En especial entre las sábanas. De eso estaba seguro.

Mientras ella le montaba, mientras se hundía en su interior y lo torturaba con movimientos lentos, él le apretaba los senos, subía por sus hombros las manos y tiraba de ella para guiarla en un vaivén que no cedía.

—Joder, Miyako— protestó.

Ella rio con ganas.

—No seas impaciente. ¿O eres un niño que no puede aguantar?

Aquello fue como una patada en su orgullo. La hizo girar y se tumbó sobre ella, siendo él quien marcaba el ritmo. De gritar su nombre con enfado, pasó a nombrarle con deseo. Cuando sucumbió, Daisuke se sintió más lleno que nunca. Lo cual era raro. Muy raro.

Ya no importó ni su propio placer.

—

.

 **Aunque exista un riesgo**

—Es la primera vez que me baño con un hombre.

Él la miró mientras se sentaba. Tenía una marca en la nalga que no había visto. Sus piernas no eran perfectas. Sus hombros demasiado delgados.

Se sentó entre sus piernas y apoyó su espalda contra su pecho. Miyako suspiró y levantó los pies para sacarlos de la bañera. Daisuke se acomodó para encajarla mejor contra su cuerpo. Metió una mano bajo el brazo de ella y acarició un seno.

—Nunca me he bañado con un hombre para darte consejo— reflexionó. Ella rio y levantó una mano para meterle los dedos entre los cabellos y buscar su boca.

Le hizo el amor en la bañera. Con gusto. Con el agua saliendo en cada uno de sus movimientos. Con los húmedos cabellos de ella metiéndosele en la boca. Con la suavidad del agua sobre su piel.

—Ha sido arriesgado este invento tuyo de hacerlo en la bañera, Miyako— regañó mientras se enrollaba una toalla en la cintura—. ¿Has pensado en lo que podría pasar?

—Creía que tu cabeza no daría para pensar en ello— respondió ella con ofensiva cara—. No te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme.

Daisuke suspiró, miró la hora en su reloj y la miró.

—He de irme. Mañana vendré a la misma hora.

—Mañana yo no puedo. Tengo una cita con alguien guapísimo.

Daisuke puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó cuandito que estuvo listo.

Un pequeño comezón sin sentido empezó a explotarle en el pecho.

—

.

 **Necesitas pantalones**

—¿Qué pensáis de que una mujer que tiene un amante aun así busque hombres aparte?

Takeru y Ken levantaron la mirada de sus respectivas cenas. Daisuke pinchaba su bistec de ternera sin mucho interés. El tenedor rechinó en el plato y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

Daisuke miró a Takeru. Quizás el más responsable de todos ellos. Luego a Ken.

—Por nada en especial. Solo es una pregunta sin más.

Takeru enarcó una ceja.

—No es una pregunta cualquiera. Es bastante grave y a mi parecer, importante para ti. Si te molesta que tenga otros hombres, deja de ser su amante y ponte los pantalones.

Daisuke se levantó, recogiendo su plato.

—Ya llevo pantalones.

—No lo parece cuando haces que esa mujer busque a un hombre como dios manda.

Daisuke dejó caer el plato contra la mesa. Antes de lanzarse sobre el rubio, Ken intervino.

Frustrado, se marchó, mandándolos a la mierda, aún a sabiendas que ellos no tenían la culpa y que, por mucho que le pesara, Takaishi tenía razón.

—

.

 **Consejo femenino mejor que masculino**

—Probablemente signifique que el hombre que es su amante sea solo eso y necesite estabilidad. Quizás también es un modo de decirle al amante que necesita ponerse seria con su relación.

Daisuke había acudido a la única que podía entregarle consejo femenino sin tirarle los trastes a la cabeza.

Hikari siempre sonreía. Quizás para hacer más felices a los demás que a sí misma. Pero en ese momento estaba seria y se tomaba muy en serio su pregunta. Mientras que Takeru y Ken casi terminan a las malas con él, Hikari le hablaba con cuidado.

Hikari alargó una mano para hacer que le mirase, por encima de sus apuntes y la taza de café humeante.

—Si es tu situación, Daisuke, quizás la pregunta que debas de hacerte sea: ¿Quiero estar realmente con esa persona con la responsabilidad que lleva eso?

Daisuke suspiró, le tomó las manos y le miró las cuidadas uñas.

—La pregunta es más bien: ¿Qué puedo verle? Esa chica es totalmente lo opuesto a mí.

Hikari sonrió con esa curiosa forma que tienen las mujeres de hacer. Como ese sexto sentido que hace que un hombre se sienta avergonzado al ser descubierto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente— murmuró.

—A veces creemos que somos muy diferentes y no es así. Por otro lado— añadió—, los opuestos se atraen, Daisuke. Piénsalo.

Y Daisuke lo pensó. Muchísimo.

No encontraba solución a nada.

—

.

 **Lucha contra dos bandos**

Miyako se recogió el cabello y se miró el cuello, haciendo un puchero. Daisuke estaba tirado en la cama, boca arriba, con una mano frotándose sus partes y con la otra bajo su nuca. La chica protestó entre dientes.

—Me has dejado muchas marcas.

Él no dijo nada, concentrado en sus dedos sobre su sexo. Arriba y abajo. Bajando a sus testículos.

—¿Estás escuchándome?

—No— reconoció. Detuvo su mano, frustrado.

Sus dedos poco tenían que ver con la boca de ella. Se apoyó sobre los codos, mirándola.

—¿Puedes comérmela?

Miyako agrandó los ojos y bufó, mirándole desde el espejo.

—¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?

Daisuke se encogió de hombros y palmeó la cama.

—También te comeré yo a ti.

La chica enrojeció, pero con gesto de enfado, se acercó a él, gateando por la cama. Daisuke se recostó, acariciándole el costado.

—¿Sabes que tengo después una cita?

Él clavó la mirada en el techo, con fastidio.

—¿Un chico guapo?

Ella negó, pasando una pierna por encima de su cabeza. Sus senos sobre su vientre.

—Con una chica. ¿Quién sabe? Igual es mi media naranja.

El moreno gruñó, posando su boca sobre el sexo femenino para acallar una palabrota.

Sí. Esa era otra cualidad de ella. Algo que iba en el lote. Lo mismo podía ser un hombre que una mujer.

—

.

 **Preguntas sin respuesta**

—¿Y si yo dijera que tengo una mujer?

Miyako detuvo la galletita que se llevaba a la boca, mirándole con sorpresa.

Estaban sentados en el salón de la chica, mirando una película porno. No es que fuera una experiencia peligrosa, pero ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ello, para compartir las ideas y experiencias.

Mientras Miyako se había quejado de que la mujer era demasiado exagerada, él protestaba porque los miembros de los sujetos eran molestos. A su parecer, no deberían ni de salir en pantalla.

Miyako protestaba por todo, moviéndose incómoda en el sofá y él, conociéndola, había sabido reconocer que, pese a sus palabras, estaba excitada. Le había levantado una pierna, poniéndosela sobre las suyas y metido una mano dentro de los pantalones de chándal, acariciándola sin prisa, despacio. Jugando con su zona sensible, perdiéndose en su humedad.

Ella comía mientras lo hacía cada vez le era más difícil. Cuando él había soltado aquella pregunta, fue como dejar caer una bomba. Ella se removió, empujando su sexo contra su mano para que no se detuviera.

—¿En serio?

Él no detuvo sus dedos.

—Tú siempre tienes citas. Yo podría tenerlas también.

Miyako cogió aire por la nariz, llevó una mano a su nuca, buscando su boca, besándole.

—Saca tus dedos y usa tu lengua, anda— pidió.

Él le levantó las caderas y una vez le hubo quitado las prendas, obedeció. Miyako se retorció bajo él, presa del orgasmo contra su boca.

Jadeante, tiró de él, encajándolo contra su cadera. Daisuke solo tuvo que quitarse sus propias pendras antes de entrar en ella.

—¿Realmente puedes vivir con ello? ¿Con otra mujer mientras haces estas cosas conmigo?

Daisuke la miró con sorpresa, solo un instante antes que su cuerpo le traicionara.

—

.

 **El camino que me lleva a ti**

—Entonces, ¿has decidido qué hacer?

Daisuke levantó la mirada de su té para clavarla en ella. Miyako se levanta las gafas desde el puente y le miraba en espera. Quería aparentar que no, pero temblaba. Sus dedos lo hacían sobre la taza que le pertenecía.

Daisuke se rascó la mejilla y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Y si dijera que quiero quedarme contigo? ¿Dejarías las citas tanto de hombres como de mujeres?

Miyako pareció sorprendida. Como si esperase una negativa de su parte. Casi pudo escucharla suspirar.

—¿Realmente crees que he estado acostándome con otras personas a tus espaldas, Daisuke? No seas infantil.

El nombrado hizo un mohín infantil.

—Tus citas con chicos guapos y chicas. ¿Qué?

Miyako se frotó el ceño, echándose a reír.

—La chica era Mimi. Quedé con ella porque Koushiro se lo pidió como favor debido a que Ken le pidió que hablara conmigo para ver qué te sucedía. Un embrollo. Y mi cita con chicos guapos se basan en Takeru y Ken cuando tú estás demasiado cansado durmiendo la mona. Ambos chicos se preocupan por ti, bobo.

Daisuke estaba estupefacto.

—¿Todos?

—Todos. Hasta recibí un mensaje de Hikari diciendo que habías acudido a ella en busca de una guía.

Miyako sacudió las uñas por encima de la mesa, haciendo un sonido repetitivo. Daisuke todavía estaba intentando comprender la situación. Lentamente, su mente fue atando cabos. Todas las tiras terminaban en Miyako.

—Ellos conocían lo nuestro desde el principio.

—Eso parece— confirmó ella—. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ellos lo sabían todo.

Se metió los dedos entre los cabellos y Daisuke pudo ver sus mejillas enrojecidas. Su nariz chata que frecuentemente provocaba que sus gafas se deslizaran por ella. Sus labios, los cuales solía morder.

¿Desde cuándo las imperfecciones de ella eran tan hermosas? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo la necesidad de acapararla incluso en esos momentos? Sus altibajos habían llevado a que sus amigos se preocuparan de algo tan obvio.

Miyako no se acostaría con nadie simplemente por placer. No aceptaría que un hombre menor que ella le pidiera una felación y la haría tan fácilmente. Tampoco se mostraría tan cómoda con su cuerpo delante de nadie más.

Todo eso le pertenecía a él.

Ella lo había marcado por doquier desde el principio, marcándolo como suyo. Él lo hizo después.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con todas sus ganas. Miyako le miró estupefacta.

—¿Qué?

—Somos idiotas— zanjó—. Hemos estado desde el principio en este camino sin darnos cuenta.

—¿Qué camino?

Daisuke se rascó la nuca, mirando a otro lado. Los labios fruncidos en una mueca infantil.

—El camino que me lleva a ti siempre, demonios. No puedo decírtelo más claro, mujer.

Miyako tardó tres segundos en reaccionar. Rio con fuerza, de la forma en que era ella. Se levantó y se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello.

—Entonces, no somos más amantes.

Daisuke enarcó una ceja con enfado.

—¿Te abro mi corazón y tú me dejas? — gruñó. Ella continuó riendo.

—No, bobo. No te dejo, te reafirmo.

Daisuke frunció los parpados.

—Sea lo que sea eso… vale.

Miyako continuó riendo mientras la cargaba a la cama y la dejaba sobre esta. En contra de lo que se esperaría, solo quería tumbarse junto a ella, enterrar su rostro en sus cabellos y dejarse guiar por los nuevos senderos de su vida.

Ya no era solo el amante que se iba por las mañanas. Tampoco tendría por qué preguntarse nada más.

Porque a veces, el amor no tiene más respuestas que el camino que tiene preparado para ti.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Chia S.R**

 **12 de Febrero del 2016**


End file.
